Dance in the Dark
by Anti-Sheep Era
Summary: A story that tells of an encounter between a wolf and her vampire. AU Paily. [Now continued in Point of No Return]
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU Paily story, set in a supernatural universe (think more Charlaine Harris than Stephenie Meyer, please). I've left a lot of things ambiguous for the purpose of either making a prequel or a sequel, although for now this story stands alone. So far it's looking to be 2 chapters, with the second chapter having an M Rating. You and I are well aware that I own neither Paige nor Emily (sigh). Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Dance in the Dark**

The night was dark, the air cool and crisp. Tall and slender—but with a subtle, athletic build— Emily made no sound as she walked through the forest, silently touching each tree as she passed. It was a habit she had formed from a long time ago. Thinking on it now, she couldn't remember why she had started doing it. Nor could she remember a time when she didn't do it. It was a habit that was one of the last remnants of her past life. _One of a few_, she thought.

Her steps were sure, even as she walked a path more familiar to her than any other. Though her footsteps were light, she traveled quickly feeling the rush of excitement in not only being on this path but in anticipation of what was to come. Had this been a different time her heart rate would have quickened, causing her skin to flush. Her breathing would have betrayed the calm, collected façade that over the years had become her default countenance—each step meant she was closer to her destination and she had started moving at an increasingly fast pace. So fast in fact, she was hardly making contact with the ground anymore. Any other time she would have been cautious, but she knew no one was watching her now. There were some things she would never have to worry about again.

Emily stepped out from under the shelter of the thick expanse of trees, basking in the unobstructed moonlight. It was a waning moon and Emily knew that it was not nearly as bright and potent as it had been the night before. She took a moment, feeling the power streaming down upon her not completely affected by it like some would be. However, it didn't mean she was unaffected. The moon affected every being that belonged to the supernatural world.

She walked to the edge of a lake that at any other time looked like a bottomless tar pit, black and unmoving. Tonight, just enough moonlight hit the obsidian surface making it seem like the moon was emerging from the earth itself. Emily's amber eyes, glowing with the waning moonlight, skimmed the surface, noting the lack of ripples. For a brief second her dark thin eyebrows quirked together but just as quickly her face became impassive, as she quickly shed her clothes and dove into the lake. No sooner was she fully emerged when she was grabbed, not at all roughly, and pulled to the surface. As her and her captor reemerged from the water, Emily turned quickly wrapping her arms around the other's neck.

"So how long were you holding your breath this time?" Emily asked as she tightened her grip. The other let out a small chuckle, smirking at the beautiful dark haired girl she held in her arms. Running her hands down Emily's backside, she grasped her butt and pulled her up so that Emily could wrap her long legs around the other's torso. Emily gasped, her legs tightening around the impossibly warm body that was holding her. She gripped the reddish-brown hair of the other, burying her face in the girl's neck. They stayed like that for a bit, enjoying the feel of each other, as the other treaded water leisurely. Finally, the other spoke.

"It wasn't for too long, this time," Paige said in her husky voice, "just a minute or so." She held Emily's waist, pulling the girl tightly against her. She growled softly, her body thrumming from the full body contact of her mate that she both wanted and needed. Emily sighed against Paige's neck, content with being in the other girl's arms. The only time they were ever apart was during a full moon and it was Paige who insisted it stay that way. It didn't matter if Emily was a vampire; she didn't want to hurt her mate in any way, if she could help it. For her part, Emily just rolled her eyes—not only because she thought Paige was being silly and adorable—but they both knew Emily could handle herself, come anything that might happen. _Besides_, Emily would say, _it wouldn't be my first rumble with a wolf_. This would usually cause Paige to blush and Emily to giggle at her. If there was one word to describe her Paige it would be protective.

"One of these days you're gonna be able to hold your breath longer than me," Emily murmured against Paige's skin. Paige laughed, shaking her head.

"I highly doubt that," Paige replied, bringing one hand up to tap a finger against her chin, mock thinking, "for some reason." Emily squeezed her knees together, effectively knocking the wind out of her (_smart-ass_) girlfriend.

"Oh right, there it is," Paige inhaled sharply, smiling at her un-amused mate. Emily stuck her tongue out at her wolf, causing the other to chuckle. Having been in this position before (_both literally and figuratively_), Paige knew just what to do to diffuse their current situation. Moving quickly, she captured her mate's tongue in between her teeth sucking on it lightly. Emily responded enthusiastically, kissing the other girl, quickly forgetting her "annoyance" with her wolf.

"Now, I had to wait longer than a minute for that," Paige whispered against her mate's lips as they parted. She smiled up at Emily then quickly ducked her head in embarrassment. It was the bashful moments Emily adored the most about her wolf, because she was the only one who ever saw that side of Paige. The dark haired girl lightly grasped the other's chin, tilting her face up to look at her. Paige blushed when she saw Emily gazing adoringly at her, causing Emily to lick her lips and her eyes to dilate. Things were starting to progress faster than planned, so Paige dragged Emily into the water with her, quickly darting out from under her to swim to the other side.

Being in the water was just as much a part of Paige as being a wolf, or being with Emily. Emily had always joked that Paige should've been a shark for as much as she loved being in the water. _Yeah, but whoever heard of mahogany colored shark?_ Paige would answer sarcastically. The only person who matched her love for the water was Emily and it was at this lake that they had first met. For Paige, their meeting had been such a long time ago and yet she remembered everything from that day as clear as if it happened this morning. Without her knowing it, Emily had become all the things Paige never knew she needed or wanted. And as different as things were back then, both girls knew that the understanding they had of each other now would never have come to be without everything in between.

Paige, by this time, had reached the other side of the lake and had begun swimming circles in a lazy backstroke. Swimming and treading water had become completely effortless to her, what with her natural talents and the added bonus of being a Supe. She never felt so comfortable than when she was in the water; especially when she was holding Emily in the water. _In their lake_. As she turned in the water to start another lap, Paige suddenly found herself submerged, upside down as she was dunked unceremoniously by her mate. Sputtering, she emerged from the water, looking around for the mischievous vampire. Paige prided herself on being as fast as her mate, but Emily was always surprising her. Before she could dive back into the water, she was caught from behind. Two strong, cool arms locked around her torso, pulling her firmly against two equally cool, firm breasts. Paige bit her bottom lip, grabbing onto her mate and craning her head to the right to expose her neck.

"You cooled off yet?" Emily asked her wolf, as she placed kisses along her exposed neck. She felt the other girl shiver, trembling from the stimulation of not only the vampire but the residual power of the waning moon. Emily was no fool. She knew why Paige had darted away from her so quickly. Out of the two, Paige was the one who constantly tried the other's patience especially on these nights. _Just wanna see how long you can hold out_, Paige would say when Emily asked. But Emily had waited long enough and she knew the wolf needed her as much as Emily needed her wolf. She grazed her fangs lightly across her wolf's skin, causing Paige to inhale sharply and tighten her grip.

"You know it wasn't me that needed to cool off," Paige said in a husky, thick voice. Emily purred against her, licking the small perfect-circle-scars that marred the wolf's skin. The scars were practically invisible to the human eye and yet when the two were in the company of others like themselves, the scars always seemed to be the first thing they noticed.

"Em…" Paige whispered, closing her eyes. Emily's eyes flashed, her amber eyes glowing with a blood lust only her wolf could satiate.

"I love you," the vampire whispered in response, before sinking her teeth into the wolf's soft, warm skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Thank you to those who have read the first chapter and have reviewed and/or added this story to their faves. I really appreciate the feedback I have gotten for this story. This chapter is rated M. There's some blood exchange going on here, but I think I have succeeded in not making it so graphic. Hopefully. I added a little something on the end, per my love of the "McHastings" exchange and in order to keep things open if I want to create a bigger story from this. Please continue to review and enjoy! Thanks again!**

* * *

Dance in the Dark

Chapter 2

When they were together like this, Emily fought hard to control herself.

She saw flashes, glimpses of memories that her wolf was giving her through their connection. It was the usual running-around-under-the-full-moon stuff as usual. Paige's heart was pounding—a pounding that resounded in Emily's ears, a pounding that she could feel from the tip of her tongue to the base of her stomach. She could almost swear that it was her own (_nonexistent_) heart that was pounding—and it was slightly true; Paige's heart was beating for—sustaining—them both. As if the blood and the loud beating of her heart were not enough, Paige's consistent muttering of "Em…Em…Emily…." served to completely drive Emily crazy.

It was all getting to be too much. Paige was overwhelming her. In an effort to give herself completely over to Emily, Paige had wrapped her legs around her mate's back pushing her wet hot center against her mate's stomach. Emily nearly choked when she felt the extreme heat pressed against her cold skin. Emily had one hand wrapped in her wolf's mahogany locks and the other gripping her hip—using her hand as leverage, Paige slid herself up and down Emily's abdomen, moving against her mate as she fed. This proved to be the final straw. In a move that surprised even Paige, Emily launched them both out of the water and onto the grassy bank. She pinned her wolf to the ground, licking at the fresh wounds on her neck to help them heal. She didn't take much, but they both knew she wasn't finished.

"Had enough?" Paige asked, watching as Emily licked her lips clean. The vampire's cheeks had acquired a rosy tinge, her lips fuller and slightly bruised.

"Never," Emily replied as she looked down at her wolf. The effects of the moon on the girls and their kind resulted in habits that weren't easily changed. Paige couldn't stop herself from changing under the full moon and the effects of the change lingered and wreaked havoc on other aspects of her biology. For Emily, the pull she felt to her mate and the need to taste her fell along the same patterns. It was lucky they had met their match in each other. But this wasn't the time for thinking and before Emily could do anything, she found herself underneath her wolf.

The wolf's eyes were glowing and her body was vibrating—the added stimulation of her mate was putting her hormones into overdrive and she could feel her instincts starting to take over. Starting from her hips, Paige nuzzled and nipped at her mate's skin all the way up to her neck. In her own way, Paige was trying to calm herself down. She hated not feeling in control over her own body. But Emily was gripping her tightly…_she felt so good, smelled so delicious_…Paige was biting her now, nipping at her neck and Emily was moaning in approval…_mine, mine…all mine_…suddenly Paige found herself once again pinned underneath the vampire. She couldn't be bothered by this however, as she pulled Emily down on top of her, crashing their lips together. On their other nights together, the girls loved to see who could dominate the other. They would spend their whole nights trying to outdo the other, teasing and pleasing each other until they were fully satisfied.

Both were beyond teasing at this point.

Emily was finally glad to have all of Paige. She knew the girl was afraid of not being in control, but Emily knew that her mate could do it. It only ever took a slight bit of coaxing on nights like these, but she never worried for she trusted Paige with her life. She kissed her wolf fiercely, all lips and teeth, pressing her thigh into her mate's core where she knew she was needed the most. Paige snarled, gripping Emily's hips to move more firmly against her and lifting her own thigh to allow her mate the same relief. As they moved against each other, Paige's body heat increased tremendously but was tempered, always, by the vampire's consistently cold temperature. Emily increased their tempo, sliding her core more firmly against her mate's well-muscled thighs. The dark haired girl leaned down to kiss her mate before moving to her neck. Knowing she couldn't stand to wait any longer, she bit her mate puncturing the freshly healed wounds to drink from her once again. At the same time she pushed two fingers inside of Paige, thrusting deeply into her as she sucked on the girl's neck from above. Paige let out a cry, the intimacy of their connection—both above and below—overwhelming her. It didn't take long for her to come, her walls tightening against the cool, slender fingers that were stroking her delicately from the inside. As for Emily, she was lost in the taste of her Paige, her everything. She could taste Paige in her mouth; feel her around her fingers and in between her thighs. As their lengths pressed together, she was completely over stimulated by her wolf and she gripped the shuddering body of her mate as she came, too.

Sated, in more ways than one, Emily gave one last loving lick to the punctures she made, coating them with her saliva so they would heal faster. Not that it mattered, since Paige healed fast already. She cleaned the last traces of blood, licking her lips clean and placed a gentle kiss on her wolf's neck. Her girl let out a small whimper when Emily wiggled the fingers that were still nestled inside of her. Paige's walls contracted against her mate's fingers but before anything could start up again, Emily withdrew her hand, slowly, and brought her fingers to her mouth. Paige blushed, turning her head. When Emily was finished, she laid down on top of Paige, resting her head in the crook of her neck. Having had her fill of blood, and because of their other activities, Emily's body was at its warmest though she would never be as warm as Paige. Paige held onto Emily, one hand stroking her long black hair, the other moving across her skin. Emily purred under her ministrations, stretching languidly against her mate and nuzzling further into her. They lay like this for a while, lazily enjoying each other. Emily propped herself up on her elbow, her other hand tracing the punctures she had made.

"How is it that I can leave a mark on you, but you can't leave one on me?" she asked. It was something she had thought about before, especially considering how adept the wolf was with healing more major wounds. Paige's eyebrows quirked together as she thought about it. She propped herself up, mirroring Emily.

"That's a good question. Have you run that by Hastings?" Paige responded as she traced patterns on the vampire's skin. "I know she's always got a theory for everything."

Emily rolled her eyes. Spencer Hastings, one of her best friends, always had a theory about something. The first time Emily mentioned Paige to her friends, Spencer was the first to voice her distrust of the wolf. Of course Spencer rarely called Paige by her name. It was usually "that dog", "mutt" or on rare occasions, "'cullers".

"Well you know Spencer. I remember when I told my friends about the first time you bit me. Spencer laughed and asked why I didn't just let you pee on me, if you wanted to mark your territory." Emily glanced at Paige as she said this, watching for her reaction. Paige just grunted, shaking her head. Paige would never forget the first time she bit Emily. She was horrified, not understanding the instinctual drive behind it. _Leave it to Hastings to never let that go_, she thought bitterly.

"Hey." Paige looked up, not realizing she had ducked her head again. She met the warm, level gaze of her mate who was smiling softly at her.

"Don't look away, remember? You didn't hurt me then and you couldn't have anyway. I know it was new for you, dealing with being a Supe. Don't let her get to you," Emily said, as she pushed a lock of Paige's mahogany hair behind her ear. Paige nodded, pulling the other girl on top of her. She growled playfully at her mate, as Emily nipped at her ear lobe. Wrapping her arms around the slender body of her vampire, Paige rolled them over again so that she rested on top. Using her arm to pillow the girl's head beneath her, Paige kissed Emily gently.

"So what do we do now?" Paige asked. Emily wrapped one arm around her wolf's neck, pulling her closer. They had plenty of time 'til sunrise and Emily wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"Guess," Emily whispered, as her other hand traveled down the length of her mate's body.


End file.
